galatunefandomcom-20200214-history
King
King is an antagonist in the second season of the Galatune series. King was the last Human of planet Terra, and was a brilliant bio-engineer. Long ago, in ages forgotten, King was part of an elite team of Terra's greatest minds, dedicated to solving the Omega Extinction Crisis. While King's contemporaries focused on the development of Arcship Noah, King insisted that mankind aught never abandon its true home. In King's desperate attempts to enhance the Human genome, he at last became something strong enough to survive on Terra for countless centuries. However, though King transcended into a powerful being, he lost the spirit of his humanity. Although not completely inhuman, his emotions are unnaturally suppressed and he lacks the core Human motives of love, compassion, fear, and greed. With his vast power and knowledge of genetics, he created a new Human empire of clones on planet Terra. As the supreme immortal ruler of Terra, he forsook his original name and thus would forever be known as the entity: King. Appearance King was once a pure Human, and as such, he has all of the characteristics and appearances as a normal Human; but with several genetic enhancements. King appears to be rather tall, and has brightly colored golden hair. His skin complexion is a tanned peach color and he has crisp orange colored eyes. His eyebrows match his hair color, and both are stylized at the tips, giving a fork-ish look. He also has small sideburns and a small goatee, all of which are golden yellow like his hair. His most noticeable feature however, are the pair of large angel-like wings o his back. King has two large, beautiful golden wings, extending from his back. The wings are elegant in appearance and have large massive feathers that seem to be razor sharp and possibly strong as steel. King wears a dark blue business suit, which includes a matching pair of pants and a jacket. Underneath his jacket he has a dark brown vest over a light blue long sleeve shirt and a pink and grey striped tie. He also wears a pair of brown shoes. Personality Weapons & Abilities King is a brilliant scientist and a mastermind of metaphysical power. He uses his vast knowledge of the universe to manipulate the Sacred Chords and accomplish incredible feats. *'Distortion Aura:' King is immune to all special effects of energy based attacks, except for taking the damage of a direct hit. *'Sacred Chord:' One of King's signature moves, alters the physical properties of the universe in order to weaken opponents without directly harming them. *'Martial Arts Master:' King fights with a mastery of martial art forms developed throughout Terra's history. *'Genetic Perfection:' King considers himself a highly-engineered genetically perfect being, the most genetically perfect life form in all existence in fact. His body will never age or decay. He is immune to all known diseases, never tires, never grows hungry, can withstand nearly any environment from the center of the sun, to the depths of the ocean, to the vacuum of space. King is able to sustain himself by absorbing cosmic energy from his environment. Trivia *King was the second Fan-Inspired Character to be revealed for Galatune. *King was inspired by Adam Wik, the game, comic and story creator, who enjoys playing the role of the villain in RPGs. *King was inspired by the Hideauze Evolvers in Production I.G's Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet ''and Mithos from Kosuke Fujishima & Takashi Hasegawa's Tales of Symphonia''. * According to the creator, Adam Wik, Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet is his favorite anime series and Tales of Symphonia is his favorite Japanese RPG. Gallery 72455959 2448395102152888 1575192699055636480 n.jpg|Old artwork of King 20200116 143107.jpg|Old artwork of King but with the final changes of stats 69271537 2413066569019075 2130861896931213312 o.jpg|King's design over the years 13987495_1674276692898070_3325287364954825377_o.jpg|King on a poster for the end date of the Kickstarter - Aug 30 Category:Modified human Category:Human Category:Champion